Datei:The Happening Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung The Happening by The Supremes is featured in Trio, the tenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by One Three Hill with solos from Dani, Elliott, and Kurt as their first performance with a public as a new band. Rachel and Santana sit in the audience and agree to be civil with one another long enough to get through the performance and support Kurt. LYRICS: Kurt (Dani and Elliott): Hey, life, look at me I can see the reality (Beware of The Happening!) 'Cause when you shook me, took me outta my world Kurt with Dani and Elliott: I woke up. Suddenly I just woke up To The Happening! Kurt (Dani and Elliott): (Oo oo) When you find (Oo oo) That you left the future behind (Beware of The Happening!) 'Cause when you got a tender love you don't Kurt with Dani and Elliott: Take care of Then you better beware of The Happening Woah! Dani (Elliott and Kurt): One day you're up (One day you're up) Then you turn around (When you turn around) You find your world (You find your world) Is tumbling down (Is comin' down) It happened to me (with Elliott and Kurt: and it can happen to you) (Oo oo) I was sure, (Oo oo) I felt secure Until love took a detour (Beware of The Happening!) Yeah! I'm riding high on top of the world Dani with Elliott and Kurt: It happened Suddenly it just happened The Happening! Elliott (Dani and Kurt): But I saw my dreams (Oo oo) torn apart (Oo oo) When love walked away from my heart (Beware of The Happening!) And when you lose a precious love you need Elliott with Dani and Kurt: To guide you Something happens inside you The Happening! Oooh! Elliott (Dani and Kurt): Now I see life (Now I see life) For what it is (For what it is) It's not of dreams (It's not of dreams) It's not of bliss (It's not of bliss) Elliott (with Dani and Kurt): (It happened to me and) it can happen to you (Dani and Kurt: Once!) Kurt and Elliott (Dani): And then it happened (And then it happened) Oo, and then it happened (Oo! It happened!) Oo, (Uh!) and then it happened (And then it happened) Oo, and then it happened (And then it happened!) Kurt (Elliott and Dani): (Oo oo) Is it real? (Oo oo) Is it fake? Is this game of life a mistake? (Beware of The Happening!) 'Cause when I lost the love I thought was mine Kurt with Dani and Elliott: For certain Suddenly I start hurtin' Kurt (Dani and Elliott): (The Happening!) I saw the light (Oo oo) too late (Oo oo) When that fickle finger of fate (Beware of The Happening!) Yeah! It came and broke my pretty balloon Kurt with Elliott and Dani: I woke up Suddenly I just woke up Kurt (Elliott and Dani): (The Happening!) So sure, (Oo oo) I felt secure (Oo oo) Until love took a detour (Beware of The Happening!) 'Cause when you got a tender love you don't Kurt with Dani and Elliott: Take care of, Then you better beware of The Happening Woah oh! Kategorie:Videos